The 3 Loves of Bumi
by CleoLovesCookies
Summary: Bumi has only ever fallen in love with 3 girls. Here are their stories. Sounds serious, but it is humurous and fluffy. Rated T for language. Bumi/Honora, Bumi/Lin, and Bumi/OC.


**I felt the need to do this. Who doesn't love Bumi.**

**#1 Tenzin's first girlfriend, Renia (Bumi is 6 years old)**

"Tenzin, we really should wait for Bumi." Renia said, smiling at the little figure jogging after the couple.

"Why?" Tenzin said, the disgust evident in his tone. It's not that he didn't love his little brother, it was just that Bumi had a tendency to be a little… eclectic.

Renia gave Tenzin a stern look, "That little boy absolutely worships you and you act like you don't even care about him."

Tenzin took Renia's hand, and she blushed, "Renia," he said, looking into her pretty gray eyes, "I love Bumi. I really do, but he's kind of-"

"TENZIN!"

Bumi's voice echoed throughout the air temple, both Tenzin and Renia turned around and took in the sight of the panting little boy.

"Why- Why didn't you wait." Bumi huffed, placing his hands on his knees.

Renia smiled kindly at the boy, "I'm sorry Bumi, we must not have heard you." She ruffled his hair affectionately. Tenzin smiled at Renia, one of the reasons he liked her so much was because of her motherly instincts… Unfortunately, this also meant she had a tendency to be a bit, ahem, controlling.

"Where are you guys going?" Bumi asked, hopping up and down energetically. Tenzin rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly, _please don't say anything Renia, please don't say-_

"Oh we were just headed to the market, do you think you could join us?" Renia said gently.

Tenzin said, "He can't" at the same time Bumi said, "I can". Bumi's face fell when he heard Tenzin's response. His small features contorted into a mild sadness.

"Oh, okay." Bumi said quietly.

Renia glared at Tenzin and gave him a '_we'll discuss this later'_ look, then turned back to where Bumi was standing. Bumi, however, was not there. He was already running back into the small house on the end of the island.

"Now look what you've done!" Renia said, smacking Tenzin's chest. She quickly jogged after Bumi calling his name as she went.

When Renia finally reached Tenzin's family's home, she stepped inside cautiously.

"Bumi?" she called, her voice echoed throughout the empty house. Suddenly, she heard soft, child sobs coming from another room.

"Bumi!" she said, stepping into the kitchen. Bumi was huddled up in the corner of the room, his knees brought up to his chest. His face was buried in his knees, but his sobs made it evident he was crying. Renia's heart went out to the boy, and she kneeled beside him hastily.

"Oh, Bumi, don't cry." Renia said, circling her arms around Bumi's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Bumi said, jerking away from Renia's grip. Renia, patient as ever, simply resigned to patting his back comfortingly.

"You know what might make you feel better? A cookie." Renia said, vying for the little boy's attention. It worked. His head snapped up in interest almost immediately.

"A cookie?" he asked hopefully.

"A cookie." Renia assured. It's not that Avatar Aang never treated the boys, it was more that he rarely did. The first time Tenzin came to Renia's house and saw the small bowl of candy on the center table, he confessed it took all he had not to stuff a handful of the sweets into his pocket.

"What kind of cookie?" Bumi persisted, looking around the room as if to find the cookie.

Renia chuckled, "This kind," she pulled a small cookie in a tinfoil wrapper out from her pocket and handed it to the little boy. It was something her mother and her made this morning, the cookie had originally been for Tenzin, but now it was needed elsewhere.

Bumi pulled the tinfoil off the cookie rapidly and dropped the covering to the ground. He stuffed the whole cookie in his mouth and chewed noisily.

"Thaf a goof fookie." Bumi said, his mouth filled with bits of cookie.

"I'm glad you think so, because I've got a bunch more back at my house." Renia said, grinning at Bumi, she took his small hand in hers and helped him up, "Come on, let's go."

That's when 6 year old Bumi decided he was in love with Renia.

**#2 His brother's best friend, Lin Beifong (Bumi is 13)**

"You're the son of the avatar and you can't even bend! Hahaha!" The older boy at school mocked Bumi, throwing small pebbles at him. His dumb friends laughed at his joke, and threw more pebbles. Bumi bobbed and weaved, but he couldn't doge all of them, a particularly large one hit his cheek.

"Ah!" Bumi cried out in pain and cringed, he could practically feel the bruise blossoming, "Leave me alone!" Bumi said, throwing his arms up to defend himself against the raining stones.

"Aren't you going to fight, Puny!" Another boy said, shoving him to the ground.

"Stop!" he cried, as the small bits of gravel tore holes in his new shirt. He felt his eyes moisten and the new pain, and willed himself not to cry.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Bumi's head darted up at the sound of Lin's voice. _What was she doing?_

"What's it to you, _girl_?" said the leader of the group, he emphasized the word girl. Bumi winced; poor boy didn't know he'd just dug his own grave.

"What's that supposed to mean, tough guy?" Lin's sharp eyes narrowed.

"It means that I'm not afraid of some girl!" one of the guys shouted. They all laughed at the lame joke, and Lin placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

"That was your first mistake."

Faster than you can say croco-bears, crayons, and cactus juice the leader fell to the ground squirming. Lin's well placed blow left a Monday Mouse on the boy's pale cheek. Before his cronies had time to react, they were all pinned to the ground with bars of stone. Lin laughed as they struggled to get up, weighted down by the heavy rock. After a moment, she turned to Bumi.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her features softening.

Bumi could only nod, completely in awe of the scene before him. Lin was the most beautiful, wonderful, strong, amazing girl on the entire face of the planet!

"Just, lay low for a while. I get the feeling these guys won't be bother you again any time soon." Lin flashed Bumi a tight smile, and walked off.

That settled it, Bumi was definitely in love with Lin Beifong.

**#3 Zuko's daughter Honora (Bumi is 16 years old)**

Bumi stepped off the boat carefully, gazing in awe at the building around him. It was his first time in the final product of Republic City and the place looked amazing. Twinkled lights hung from every building, music echoed through the crowded streets, there were laughing people everywhere.

"What do you think?"

Bumi turned at the sound of his father's voice.

"It's amazing, dad! It's really cool!" Bumi said, clapping his father on the back.

"It was a lot of work," the avatar said, smiling at his son, "none of which I could do alone. Speaking of, I'd like you to meet Firelord Zuko and his family. We'll be staying at their house for a while, as the renovations on Air Temple Island are not quite finished."

Bumi nodded absently at his father's words, his attention was really on a group of whispering girls in the corner of the courtyard, they were all staring at him and smiling. He flashed them a thumbs up and a toothy grin, they burst into a fit of high-pitched giggles.

"Hey dad, I've got some friends I need to go see. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Bumi said, turning to his father.

Aang opened his mouth, as if to object, but closed it hastily, "Of course, Bumi. Go out, have a good time!"

And have a good time Bumi did.

He hung out with many silly girls who practically worshipped him. They'd all flip their hair, hold up their fans, and flirt relentlessly. At age 13 Bumi had learned he was handsome, and he'd been milking it for all it was worth since. He'd gone through at least a dozen girlfriends in his early preteen years, and a countless amount when he was fifteen.

"Oh, Bumi! Do finish telling us that story about how you battled that platypus-bear when you were 8!" A girl called Ami clung to Bumi like a pair of drapes. He smiled tightly at her, he'd rather grown bored of the giggly presence.

"Girls, shall I go find us something to drink?" Bumi offered, flashing the mob a charming smile.

"Oh, if you must." Ami said, pouting lightly, "But hurry back!" she called after his retreating figure. Bumi pushed his way through the crowded streets, trying to find an empty place to just take a breath. He came across a dark alley looking out into the ocean behind the city. He walked down to the railing, and leaned over the edge, breathing in the deep, cool air.

"Be careful. Wouldn't want to fall."

Bumi jumped, startled by the sudden voice. He whipped around to see a beautiful girl standing in the alleyway behind him. She had long black waves and piercing amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Bumi asked cautiously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Who are _you_?" she countered.

He smirked, "I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Bumi gave her an irritated glance, then relented, "Bumi. Son of the avatar."

The girl looked caught off guard for a moment, her eyes betraying her surprise, she quickly recovered. "Oh, I see."

"Your turn." Bumi said, leaning up against the rails.

She stared at him for several moments, as if seeing if he was worthy of her identity, "Honora," she said finally, "Daughter of firelord Zuko."

_Wait, what?_

Bumi's eyes widened, no wonder she was so beautiful. She was a freaking princess.

"Oh. Um. Oh." Bumi managed, cursing at how dumb he must've sounded. He wasn't used to being nervous around girls. To be honest, he didn't quite like the feeling.

Honora smiled at his awkwardness, "People have exaggerated your looks, vastly. You're not NEARLY as handsome as everyone makes you out to be."

Her honestly shocked him, "Excuse me?" he said, incredulously.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please," she walked towards him and to his tremendous surprised took a lock of his long hair in between her fingers and twirled it.

"You obviously need a haircut."

She walked in a small circle around him, stopping to slap his rear end, making him blush furiously.

"You've practically no ass."

She stood in front of him again, looking into his eyes.

"But you're eyes, they are rather nice." She said softly, the corners of her soft, full lips curving into a small smile.

"Thanks." He said, breathily.

"Anytime." She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He stared into her amber orbs that seemed to twinkle in the dim lighting of the streets.

Suddenly, Honora quickly took a step back, as if just realizing how close they were standing.

"You should see my father, he's been looking forward to meeting you."

Honora grabbed Bumi's hand and led him back out into the crowded streets. Try as he may, Bumi could not keep the color from rising to his cheeks at the contact.

Then and there, he was absolutely sure he was falling for Princess Honora.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I've been considering writing a story about Bumi and his family staying at the palace while air temple island is renovated. It would be a lot of Bumi/Honora fluff. Would anybody enjoy? Leave a review if you would, leave a review if you wouldn't, I JUST LOVE REVIEWS! 3**

**-Cleo**


End file.
